This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2002-41582, filed Jul. 16, 2002 in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of image signal reproduction, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for selecting an image to be displayed by which one of an image signal input from an image signal inputting device and an image signal obtained by rescaling the image signal input from the image signal inputting device is selectively displayed on a display device of a system that preprocesses input digital image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to encode an image signal input from a camera to be transmitted to or stored in a certain device, a portable display apparatus having an image reproduction device, such as a PDA (personal digital assistant) or a web pad, preprocesses the image signal, e.g., it downscales to convert the format of a color signal or change the size of an image signal. After preprocessing, an image signal input from a camera can be reproduced by a display apparatus and displayed on a screen to be appreciated by a user.
Meanwhile, general image display systems process data to produce images of fixed sizes, and therefore, the size of an image provided by a camera is determined. Thus, it is impossible for a user to reproduce images of various sizes using a general display apparatus.
Also, in a case where the size of an image input from a camera is very large, a bandwidth of a bus becomes exhausted. However, when a system clock frequency is increased to solve this problem, high power consumption, which is highly undesirable in portable display apparatuses, is unavoidable.